Cloths Hangers and Memories
by norge999
Summary: When two Nordics are stuck in a closet sized room and a certain Dane is telling the past. Please read and review Rated T for some drugs. I'm not good with the genre part. First Fanfiction.
1. Closet

_AN: This is my first fanfiction. I am very nervous about it ...haha. This was actually inspired from a roleplay with my friends_

_please be nice . i will try to update as much as i can :3 also ...there is some crack in it. Mostly ice though._

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...if i did i would be a very rich person. _

"Ice can i have a pillow?" The Norwegian said with a sigh. Norway was looking for a place to sleep. He was planning on sleeping on the floor because of a certain stupied Dane was in his room in a fetal position. Why? Norway didn't even know.

"...NO...These are mine. ALL MINE!" Iceland said matter-of-factly. He sat on a pile of pillowsand was high. This is how he slept everynight after he found Sweden's pot collenction in his man bag. Norway had enough, going out of the room to get a pillow from the linen closet. He went back into Ice's room. He wanted to show Iceland he had gotten a pillow. Iceland did not like that, do he jumped off his pile ( nearly falling down his mountain) and grabbed the pillow out of Norway's hand with a hiss.

"No. I deserve them all!" Ice said. As ice started to climb up his mountain of pillows. Norway left after he grabbed a pillow from the bottom of Iceland'd pile. He then slammed the door and heard a crash from inside of the room.

Norway went back to his room to see the Dane still in his room. He was hugging a pillow like a five year old.

"Get out," Norway said. His voice was monotone but you could hear a hint of anger in it. Denmark just sat there. Norway sat in the corner and lay there

" I hate you Denmark. There is not that much room in here." Norway stated. Denmark just sat there, shifting a little, trying not to look at Norway. He was a little hurt. "...Why aren't you in your room?" Norway asked , kind of confused that the Dane wasn't in his room.

"...Berwald took it." He said.

Berwald or Sweden as some nations called him was not on good terms with Denmark. They both made a bet on who could smoke the most "doobies" ( joints or weed ). Berwald won. Denmark was mad. To make the Dane more angry Berwald said he wanted to sleep in Denmark's bed because, as Berwald put it, " 't's comfy". So Berwald crashed there.

"Then why don't you sleep in Berwald's room?" Norway asked.

"Eww , Nej!" Denmark said. "It's Infected with Swede!"

"Finland's? "

"Also infected by with Swede, " He said bluntly.

"Fine" Norway got up and opened the door. "I will sleep in Berwald's bed" He said.

He left and went to Berwald's room. Norway walked in and found that the bed was burned. In the ash was writtened. "DANMARK WAS X" the "X" meaning here. Denmark never took losing lightly. So Norway left and went back to his room. He sat in the corner again and just glared at Denmark. He was sitting the same way as Norway left him.

After awhile Norway spoke up. " I really hate you" Norway said. "You're annoying, stupid and selfish." He stopped to think and began again. "I took this room, this almost closet sized room, because it was the farthest away from yours. And..." Norway heard something. He heard a sniffle. He then saw Denmark shaking. Norway knew what happened, he made Denmark cry. And guilt started to eat away at him.

"Hei, Denmark." Norway got up and went over to him. He crouched down next to him. "Hei, don't cry... I'm sorry."

"...You hate me" Denmark said with a sniffle. He shifted to get away from the Norwegian.

"Well maybe I overexagerated," Norway say to try to make the Dane feel better.

"No... you lie." Denmark said with sadness in his voice .

Now Norway was starting to feel more guilty. He didn't really like to see Denmark sad. " Ok Denmark ...I love you" Norway said.

" You liar." Denmark replied. Norway got mad. He just said something to make that idiot happy and he says that.

"I'm serious! ... You know what ...maybe I do hate you if your going to act like that!" Norway said with a huff. He sat back at his corner gripping his pillow.

"...That's not what you said last night..."

Norway just looked over at Denmark who was sitting there like nothing happened. "What?"

Denmark sighed. "You heard me... Thats not what you said last night." Denmark said like it was a chore to say it.

"I didn't do anything last night!" Norway snapped. He didn't want to think about it.

" Awwww but Norge! You did!" Denmark said loudly and obnoxiously.

"...Don't call me that." Norway replied, He didn't like when Denmark said it. Even if Norge was his name in Norwegian. He preffered to be called Norway.

"But Norge thats your name. Besides we are best friends! Remeber when we were little we would hang out! We did everything together!" Denmark stated. Norway knew they were "best" friends. But not as much as Denmark wanted to believe.

"But i would prefer it if you called me Norway" Norway said with a angry undertone in his voice. Denmark heard it. So Denmark looked at Norway with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Norge...NORGE. .Norge. Norgenorgenorge! NORG~E!" Denmark started to shouted. His voice two times louder do to the small space they were in. He also knew that this annoyed the Norwegian.

"Shut up!" Norway shouted. "You are so annoying! You're just like when you were little!"

Denmark turned around so he didn't have to face the Norwegian. He knew what made Norway sad and angry, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Well...at least i had friends when I was little! " Denmark shot back.

His plan was to make Norway upset, and then Denmark being ,Norway's "best friend", would be the shoulder to cry on. Denmark was dumb, but not that dumb. Norway knew Denmark was right, but he would never admit it. Especially around the Dane.

" I did have friends... you just couldn't see them." Norway said. His fairies were his friends. They would tell him jocks, secrets and stories. That is what friends are right?

"Your "fairies don't count! You had no human friends!" Denmark argued.

Denmark heard Norway mumble something. He knew what it was, but wanted to hear Norway say it out loud.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Denmark said. He tried to exaggerate this point by cupping his hand around his ear.

" I said..." Norway started, looking the Dane right in the eyes. " I had no friends...only you" He said a little upset.

Denmark just stared into space thinking. He never heard Norway say something ,that he thought, was nice

"Aww Norge! You DO remeber!" Denmark said happily, hugging the Norwegian to comfort him.

Denmark let go and sat next to Norway. They sat there. Norway staring at his closet and Denmark playing with a cloth hanger.

"HEJ!" Denmark paused. " I remebered the first time we met and how we became friends! Maybe~ I should remind you!" Denmark said while poking Norway's cheek.

Norway sighed. Great. Now he was stuck in his room with a very happy Dane and having to listen to said Dane talk about their two-thousand years of history with each other. This was going to be a long night

_AN: I hope you guys liked it. Umm...Reviews would be nice. please. Maybe i will be more motivated to type out the next chapter. I already have up to chapter 3 written out on paper I just have to type it. And I have a idea of what the next chapters are about. More HIGH!ICELAND...and maybe High!Berwald. So...i hope you liked it. I know the title is like ...corny but i never really picked a title._


	2. New day

Wahhhh~! I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS REALLY LATE THING IM SORRY ;A;! i didnt mean to but i am actually more productive when there is school instead of summer. alright lets get this started!

CHAPTER 2

_After Norway closed his eyes he began to tell the story of when he was younger and his first day of school. It went like this._

Norway walked into the school yard and saw many kids playing or talking. Some his age, some younger or older. He was new to the school, and didn't know anybody. He walked in with his bag, sitting down in the corner. He began to look around. He noticed a group of boys laughing and talking. One was albino, one was tan, one boy had big eyebrows, one had slightly long hair and in a dress, one had glasses and looked intimidating and the other one had spikey hair and what seemed to be a big mouth.

Norway looked over and stared. He was thinking _'that kid seems really annoying'_ He sat there waiting till the teacher called them in.

The boy with the spikey hair , Denmark, was talking to his friend. There discussion was about whose boss can beat up whose boss. Denmark seemed to be winning at the moment.

"WELL~, My boss~ can eat rocks with no water!" Said the albino ,Gilbert, in a stuck up way.

"WELL~! My boss can build a longboat and pick it up with his bare hands! " Denmark said with confidenc. The four who didn't participate in the contest had to vote on who they thoughts boss was stronger. The tan kid , Antonio, and the serious kid with the glasses, Berwald. And the kid with the big eyebrows ,Arthur, and the kind with the long hair, Francis, voted for Denmark. That means it was a tie.

"DARN IT!" Denmark said "How will we be able to figure out who wins NOW!"

Gilbert wanted to win really badly. "HEY! WE CAN ASK SOMEONE TO BREAK THE TIE!" He insisted.

Denmark nodded and begun to look around the school yard to see a lone Norwegian looking around the place as well.

" THAT KID! " Denmark shouted. He then ran over, standing infront of the Norwegian. The Norwegian looked up , confussed about why a kid like that would come up and talk to him. Danmark looked downat Norway with a big grin on his face as his friend followed.

"HEJ! My boss can build a longboat and pick it up with his bare hands. His boss can eat rocks without water. Whose boss is stronger?" Denmark asked. He was confident he would win.

Norway stared at the kids, without saying a word. The boys awaited for there answer but it never came. the children started to get angry.

"Ya gonna say something?" Gilbert asked. " Or are you stupid?"

" He's such a weirdo! HA HA!" Arthur said chuckling.

Norway looked down, upset. It was his first day and already he was being made fun of. He felt like crying. He didn't mean to not say anything he was just overwelmed with the questions.

The teacher rang the bell to call all the children into the building. Norway got up and ran into the school. The group of boys just laughed, but Denmark looked, watching the kid run away. Denmark felt bad but walked in with his friends anyway.

When Denmark got inside he saw the kid in the corner of the room . He was sitting at the farthest set, at the farthest table in the room. Denmark walked over and sat right next to him. Norway gave him a quick glance but looked back.

"HEJ! My name is Mathæus Sørensen, but you can call me Denmark or the KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE!" Denmark said with a triumphent grin on his face.

Norway looked over confused. '_why was this kid talking to me of all people'._ Norway cleared his throat "ummm Hei ..." he said with his thick norwegian accent.

Denmark grinned. The New kid was talking to him. In the back of Denmark's brain he thought that Norway and him would be best friends. "SO?... Who are you?" Denmark chirped.

" My name in Erik Thorsen" Norway said blankly.

" That's a pretty name!" Denmark commented. "Is it shortened?" He inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Is your pretty name shortened?"

"What do you mean shortened?"

" YOU KNOW! For Erika!"

Norway turned around in embarrassment. I mean he over heard people call him girly and his boss liked to take care of him like a little girl. But he never heard it said to his face." ...I-I'm a boy..."

"OH! I'M SORRY!" Denmark said apologetically. He really didn't mean it. He started to get flustered and blush. " HEJ ...can i call you Norway? or Norge or Nor!" Denmark started t explode with questions on his nicknameing skills. " I mean its just I can hear your funny accent"

"ummmm fine i guess...but ...my accent isn't that funny right?"

"NEJ! i was just saying that to bust your chops. HAHAHA~!"

" ...ok ..."Norway said monotoned. He began to look out the window before the Dane started to talk again.

"HEJ YOU WANT TO BE FRIEND?" The Dane suggested.

"S-s-sure ...whatever." Norway said. He never got any real friends so he didn't know how to react.

Soon all the other kids started to pile into the classroom. Denmark's "gang" came in and were trying to get Denmark to come and sit with them. but Denmark opted to sit with his new bestfriend insead. Which Gilbert wasn't to happy with.

So howd i do? hope better. this chapter was actually longer but I cut it in half so it can be a little better. So the next chapter will be about play time w.

Only norway and denmarks names aren't official. Mathæus is the equivellent of Matthias. Just My denmark likes it spelt like that. Denmark's name is My denmark's roleplayers name for him ( who i heart her very much 3) and Norway's is my RP name for him. SO here are the offical ones

Antonio= spain

Arthur= england

Berwald= Sweden

Francis= France ( ...very creative im sorry i had to say it)

Gilbert= Prussia

so yea ...read review please. I really will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible ...for reals with time.


End file.
